Enemies
The universe is populated with a variety of enemies of the Tenno. While many are foot soldiers with basic weapons, others require more tactics to deal with. They fall into three factions: the Grineer, the Corpus, and the Infested. Warframe-FactionCorpus.jpg Warframe-FactionGrineer.jpg Which enemy do you prefer to fight? Grineer Corpus Infested Do you dislike Rollers and think they should be removed/tweaked? Yes No Grineer The Grineer are the first enemies encountered by newly reawakened Tenno. They utilize technologically crude but undeniably effective weapons. More than one Tenno has fallen because they underestimated the accuracy of a Grineer lancer firing from the hip with their Grakata rifles while waiting for shields to come back up. To a man the Grineer are a race of clones; products of ancient, half-remembered technologies. Copies of copies, Grineer are produced in industrial quantities, and all Grineer are genetically defective, their genome damaged by the invasive cloning procedures used to birth each generation. However, these defects are as mass-produced as the Grineer themselves, allowing for the rapid standardization of techno-augmetic adaptation between such generations. Indeed, it could be argued that the Grineer are better at fixing broken bodies than they are at making ones that function to begin with. Their homeworld is a polluted, ecologically ruined Earth. They are a people acting on an ultimate xenophobia, fueled by hereditary psychoses, and a burning hate of anything and anyone not like themselves. In the end, should they succeed, there will only be Grineer left alive in the solar system. In battle the Grineer use heavy, damage-depleting armor coupled with attrition, and ambush tactics. Fairly weak individually, they are a potent threat in groups, able to lay down withering streams of fire at all ranges from behind cover. Specialty troops use more advanced weapons, and many are even issued primitive, non-regenerating shields to give them an edge. Corpus The Corpus are a conglomeration of commercial and industrial interests unified by a single trade language and a common goal - the acquisition and trading of ancient Orokin technologies and Warframes. They are the second enemy faction encountered by reanimated Tenno, and theirs is a potent mix of energy weapons and robotic troops. Many Tenno have made the mistake of firing at a Corpus crewmember's head only to have the bullet deflect, and many more have fallen to the close-in charge of a MOA's auto-laser barrage. More technologically advanced than the Grineer, the Corpus crews and snipers employ many of the same attrition and ambush tactics of the tactics of the Grineer; however, they supplement these with automated 'security proxies' known as MOAs and Ospreys. MOAs are bipedal turrets carrying either rapidly firing auto-lasers or high-power, low-caliber railguns. Rather than taking cover, which would be impractical given the in-line mounting of their weapons, these screeching killers will simply close the distance, relying on their regenerating shields to soak up damage. Fortunately, their personal defense shielding is relatively fragile, as is their physical frame. Ospreys, on the other hand, are flying proxies that serve primarily as a support role. They can lay mines, or launch shield-draining leeches. They even hover over groups of Corpus crew and MOAs, protecting them all with a layer of rapidly regenerating shielding that can completely negate the effectiveness of almost any weapon or offensive ability. The Corpus also have stationary turrets activated by ceiling-mounted cameras, which are the bane of fleet-footed Tenno the system over, as they also activate shield-draining lasers that knock to the ground. Infested The Infested are what appear to be humans who have been, true to name, infested and physically altered by exposure to a pseudo-intelligent swarm of self-replicating nanomachines known as the "technocyte infestation". There is some speculation that the Infested may be related to the warframes, and this is hinted at by J3-Golem asking the Tenno, "Why do you destroy us, we are your flesh," as well as a remark Lotus makes during certain Infested missions that the Orokin Empire developed technocyte bioweapons to defeat one of its great enemies. Though, it should be noted that the infestation may disturbingly have trouble seeing itself and its individual members, much less the Tenno, as anything other than a single entity made out of meat and metal. Most Infested do not have any significant ranged combat ability. Other Factions Stalker These are random encounters and are usually high level (30-70). The Stalker possesses preexisting abilities from other Warframes: Excalibur's Slash Dash, Ash's Shuriken, Smoke Screen and Teleport, along with Rhino's Rhino Charge. It is capable of taking out low-leveled players without much trouble and can even prove troublesome for groups, though it usually only targets one player until that player is dead, and then departs. Corrupted These are units from the other 3 factions that have been controlled by the Orokin Void Towers' defense systems, and are found in Orokin Void levels. Enemy Vulnerabilities For a more details on what enemies are weak against. Enemy Gallery Additional images or images of outdated models. Warframe_Heavy_Napalm_New_design.png|Closeup of a Napalm Evolution0004.png Grineer_Napalm.jpg|Grineer Napalm design prior to U7 Grineer_Heavy_Gunner.jpg|Grineer Heavy Gunner design prior to U7 White_flameblade.jpg|White Grineer Flameblade between U7 and 7.7.3. Infested_Charger_2.jpg|Infested Charger design prior to U6 Grineer_Commander.jpg|Grineer Commander prior to U7 Bunny_grineer.jpg|Grineer during the Easter update. Because bunny ears are hilarious. Bunny_corpus.jpg|Corpus crewmen during the Easter update Grineer_Trooper.jpg|Grineer Trooper prior to U7.7.3. Grineer_Seeker.jpg|Grineer Seeker prior to U7.7.3. Infested_Leaper.jpg|Leaper prior to U7.7.3. Same appearance, different animations File:Infested_Runner.jpg|Runner prior to U7.7.3. Same appearance, different animations 2013-04-12_000011.jpg|Leaper as of 7.7.3 Grineer_Trooper_new_helm.png|After the Update 7.7.3 the new Trooper helmet Grineer_Commander_2.jpg|Grineer Commander prior to U7.7.3. Grineer_Commander_new_helmet.png|New Commander Helmet design after Update 7.7.3. Some Commanders may have their face covered. Railgun_dodge.jpg|WHOAH THERE! Watch where you're shooting! Infested_Ancient_Healer.jpg|Ancient Healer prior to U7.7.3. Different animations. Infested_Ancient_Healer_clearer.jpg|Ancient Healer without the green pulse Corpus Moa flock.jpg|Moas prior to U7.8 Corpus Shockwave Moa.jpg|Shockwave Moa prior to U7.8 Corpus Shield Osprey 2.jpg Corpus Mine Osprey.jpg Grineer Seeker deploy.jpg|Grineer Seeker deploying a Latcher Warframe GLancerjpg.jpg|A Grineer Lancer Corpus Railgun Moa 2.jpg|Railgun Moa prior to U7.8 Corpus Leech Osprey.jpg|Leech Osprey and leeches prior to U7.8 Shockwave MOA repair.jpg|Shockwave Moa being repaired in a Corpus planet base Category:Enemies Category:Factions